Hear Me
by livvylovesyou
Summary: Jade is hit by a car and dies. Or does she? Jade's spirit watches her friends as they mourn and move on. CANCELLED.
1. Prologue: Love Me

Beck and Jade rushed across the street, laughing. Jade's favorite band was playing in San Francisco, and Beck had gotten her tickets for her birthday. They ran down the road as fast as their combat boots would carry them, hoping the concert hadn't started yet. Suddenly Jade stopped. "Shoot. I forgot my purse. I'll be right back." She ran towards his car. He watched her, and in that moment he felt unbelievably lucky to be dating such a beautiful girl.

Luck, it seemed, wasn't in his favor that day.

Beck saw the car before she did. "JADE!" He was screaming inside his head, so loudly he felt his skull would split.

She turned, and her eyes widened in panic before the car slammed into her, and suddenly he was screaming for real and running down the street toward her. When he got to her she was bleeding like hell. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"

And all of a sudden Beck Oliver, who never cried, was sobbing his eyes out, because he knew beyond a doubt that she was dead. And there was nothing he could do about it. He pulled off his plaid flannel shirt and used it to wipe the blood off her face and neck, arranged her hair around her shoulders, straightened her broken, bent limbs. _She could be sleeping_, he thought, and kissed her cold lips.

The funeral was sad and short. Everyone was there to see Jade's body in the casket, covered in makeup and wearing a white dress. Everyone saw her lowered into the ground. And everyone saw Beck break down in front of half the school when he tried to make a speech. No one cared. They were all in tears that day.

Little did they know that Jade was there the entire time, watching them.


	2. Forget Me

**This story is a bit of a change for me. Reviews much appreciated. **

**Jade **

The afterlife, it turns out, has three rules.

1) Don't talk to humans.

It wasn't like I could anyways. It's not like they could hear me.

2) Don't mess with their lives.

If they can't hear me or see me or feel me, messing with their lives will be hard.

3) Gravity.

Self-explanatory.

I wasn't sure who was going to enforce these rules, as I haven't seen any other dead people floating around. Even though, according to rule number three, we weren't allowed to float. And you can't really see dead people. So the rules don't really apply much.

Sometimes, it's hard to remember that I'm dead. I feel alive. I can feel my body, I can feel things. The only thing I can't feel is people.

Yesterday, when I first came back, I didn't even realize it. But weird things were happening. My mom was ignoring me. I tried to slap her, and my hand went right through her back. So I went to Beck's, the first place I could think to go when weird things occurred.

The first thing I noticed was that the door was open. That was weird. He never leaves it open. So I went in. I found my boyfriend lying on his bed crying. Also weird. Because if there's one thing I know about Beck, it's that it takes a lot to get him to cry. Someone must have died, I thought. "What's wrong, babe?" I asked him. No response. "Beck?" I reached out to touch him, and my hand went right through his stomach. It was beyond creepy.

And then it all came flashing back, and I realized why all the pictures of me were turned around. For a while I sat and cried with him, mourning the loss of myself.

It's only been a day, but I think I've accepted my fate. I walk down the street in front of Hollywood Arts High School. Do I want to go inside? Yes. I go up to the door, slipping inside with a crowd of skaters. I walk down the hall. Everyone is very subdued. Is it because of me?

No one is there. At least, none of my friends. On the announcements they confirm what I already know- Jade West got hit by a car and died. Ouch. I knew the dead part already. Didn't need the gory details, though.

School without friends is boring, so I leave. I go back to Beck's. He's not there. Hm. Who else is interesting? Guess I'm going to Vega's. She's probably celebrating right now, now that she has Beck all to herself. I look through Tori's window to make sure she isn't in the living room, and open the door. Where is she? I walk up the stairs to her room, and there she is, with Cat. They're lying on her bed watching Skylight, a drama about vampire romance. I hate vampires. And romance. But I know for a fact that Skylight is Cat's go-to movie for when she's sad. And that touches me. Cat's eyes are red, as are Tori's. And that brings me to actually sit on the bed with them and watch Edwin and Belle kiss.

When the movie is over, Tori starts to play the sequel, Blue Moon. One cheesy vampire romance is bad enough, so I leave. I want to go to the graveyard to visit my body, but it's too far away. So I go home, where, as luck would have it, my family was just leaving with flowers. I sneak into the trunk of the car with the daisies. When we get to the cemetery, my dad opens the trunk and I get out, careful not to make any noise.

It's then that I see his truck. "Beck!" I cry, and there's a moment of panic before I realize that no one can hear me. I run to my grave, not caring what the bending stalks of grass must look like to my family. He's there, and at first I think he's sleeping, before I realize that's not at all what he's doing.

He's praying. Something I've never seen him do.

The gesture brings a flood of tears to my eyes to match the ones that are leaking out of his. I hear my mom behind me. "Beck, honey?" she calls, and he jerks his head up. When he sees her he stands and wipes the dirt off his hands. I lean over the gravestone to see that he's planted a row of flowers. "Hi, Mrs. West." he greets her, not looking into her eyes. I want to reach out to him and wipe the tears off his cheeks, but I can't. I hate seeing him so sad.

My mother nods to him, and then sees the flowers. "Did you do that?" He nods. At first I think she's angry. But no. She wishes she had done it herself. "Thank you, sweetie. That was nice of you." He only nods, still not meeting her eyes. It takes my mom a while to realize why. "It's not your fault, Beck. You know that, right?"

"Mm hm." He nods, the lie obvious on his face. I want to slap him.

"Don't be such an idiot, Beck!" I shout, even though I know he can't hear me. My mom, however, seems to believe his lie. She hugs him, and he leaves. I follow him to his truck and sit in the bed. It's a weird feeling when he's driving. I can feel the bumps of the road, but the wind doesn't affect me. There's not even a breeze. I miss it. I miss everything about life.

I look through the tiny window into the cabin of the truck. I watch Beck as he drives. I don't know why, but I feel guilty. I have no idea why he blames himself. If only he could hear me. Then I could tell him what he refuses to believe.


	3. Possess Me

**Thanks for the reviews! Livvy loves you!**

**Jade**

It's lunchtime at Hollywood Arts, and I'm sitting next to Beck. It's his first day back after three days, but I can tell he still doesn't want to be here. Robbie and Andre went out during their free period and got his favorite Chinese takeout, egg fried rice, to cheer him up, but he won't touch it. He keeps pushing it around with his fork. I can't help but notice that he looks thinner than before. "Damn it, Beck!" I scream at him. I've screamed at him more since I died than I ever did when I was alive. "Eat something, please!" I plead.

But then something very, very, VERY weird happens. Weirder than all the other things combined. Even weirder than waking up one morning and being dead.

Tori comes over and sits down next to Beck, right where I am. "Hey!" I say indignantly, and get up. Everyone looks at me, and I realize that they heard me. "Wait. You heard that?" I ask, but it's Tori's voice that comes out.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Cat asks, and I look down at my hands to see that they're not my hands. They're Tori's. I reach out and touch Beck's shoulder. "Oh my god!" I say when it feels solid. And then I make Tori run away leaving a table of my confused friends behind me.

In the bathroom, I look in the mirror. Tori stares back at me. I raise a hand, and so does she. I blink. She does too. It's scary how effortless controlling her is. I go back to lunch in Tori's body. The others look to me for an explanation. I offer none. I want to use this moment to talk to Beck, but it'll have to wait. Not in public.

Releasing Tori is a lot harder than I thought. It takes a lot of concentration, but in the end I manage. She appears dazed at first, but proceeds to talk to our friends as if nothing happened. Maybe, to her, nothing did. Beck still hasn't touched his food, and I wonder if I can possess him and make him eat. But it seems like something unforgivable, so I don't. Besides, Tori's body is feminine, familiar, and easy to work with. I'm not quite sure how to operate his.

The group at the table has noticed the same thing I have and Cat is trying to force fried rice down Beck's throat, but he keeps pushing her away. I step into Cat's body, and tackle him, using his moment of confusion to shove the spoon into his mouth. He laughs for the first time in a week. But it doesn't last.

I release Cat and sit down next to her. She turns to Tori and whispers, "What's up with him?" as if she doesn't know.

"Jade." Tori whispers back as quietly as possible.

"Aw." She moves closer to him. "Beck, are you okay?"

"Yeah." His shaking voice betrays him.

"Stop lying to your friends! They're trying to help you!" I shout, wishing I could develop the power to speak inside his head.

"It's okay." Cat says. _Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it!_ I want to scream. "I miss Jade too."

There it is. The magic word, my name. Beck gets up and throws his bag over his shoulder. I follow him to the janitor's closet, where he collapses in the corner, shaking. I run back to the cafeteria, jump into Tori's body, and run back, joining him on the closet floor.

"You know, she would have wanted to move on." I say. It's not entirely true. I don't want him to forget about me, just cheer up. He looks at me and I can see he wants to believe me. Or Tori. "You can't just live in the past forever." He ignores me. I want to kiss him so badly, so badly that I have to pinch myself. "It's gonna be okay, Beck." Then I freeze. Because in saying his name I sounded like me. Jade West. Who's supposed to be dead. Next to me, he draws in a quick breath, because he knows my voice better than I do.  
I don't know how to explain what just happened, so I jump up and bolt to the girl's bathroom, where I lock the door. I have a feeling Tori's gonna miss class. I have a lot of practice to do.

**You know the drill. I want reviews. **


	4. Replace Me

**Thank you for the reviews! You make me happy! **

**PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS. I WANT YOUR IDEAS!**

**Cat**

I miss the real Beck. The Beck that laughs at my jokes. The Beck that always gives me his cupcake when they serve red velvets in the café. The Beck I fell in love with two years ago, before Jade decided he was hers.

The real Beck, the one I still know is there under that layer of depression, is amazing. He's perfect. He's radiant. His skin glows. His eyes sparkle. You can practically see your reflection in his hair and smile. He's so beautiful it hurts. There's a deep ache in my heart because I know he will always be Jade's, no matter where she is.

At the beginning of our freshman year, me and Jade were talking in the hall when a guy walks up to us. An extremely hot guy. "Hi." I said. "What's your name?"

"Beck." he said back. "I'm new here. Nice to meet you."

"I'm-" I started to say, but got cut off.

"I'm Jade and she's Cat. Want me to show you around?"

And the rest is history.

I never gave up on him, though. One day, we shared one kiss. A stage kiss, at that. It was for an audition, but it was the best three seconds of my life. You have not lived until you have been kissed by those lips. Which is why I wish they would stop pouting. He's gonna get frown lines if he doesn't cheer up soon. And frown lines don't look good on anyone. Even if that person is incredibly gorgeous.

I know I could make him happy again.

Don't get me wrong, I miss Jade, too. But now that she's not with him anymore, maybe I can have a try…. It's my time.

**Jade**

I have absolutely nothing to do. I'm sitting in Cat's room watching cheesy sitcoms on her DVR because Cat's is the only place I know that is completely empty during the day. There are four hours left of school, and I'm tired of watching Tori flirt with Beck like there's no tomorrow. I lean back against Cat's pillows, and feel something hard. It's inside the pillowcase. I reach in and pull out… a diary. Cat keeps a diary? I never knew.

I flip it open to the bookmark, feeling insanely guilty, but way curious. The first thing I notice is that Cat is a great writer. For someone that operates at a third grade level, Cat can write. It makes me wonder if the "dumb and innocent" thing is just an act. The last three pages are about me. But then it gets more interesting.

I turn the page and a piece of paper falls out. Something tells me not to look at it, but I do. It is… amazing. And totally weird. It is a beautiful pencil portrait, a headshot, of Beck. I wonder how long she spent on it. It's wonderful and it makes me want to kill her.

For the rest of the hour I devour the little book, guilt eating my soul away, but I don't care. Except for the three in the back, the whole rest of the diary is about him. There are pages of nothing but his name over and over. It's disturbing. And gross. Caterina Rose Valentine + Beckett James Oliver 4ever. Ick. Why didn't she tell me?

I know what needs to happen now. I hide the diary back in the pillowcase and leave Cat's house. If I can't have him, maybe she can.


	5. See Me

**Thanks all! Sorry it's been a while. It's been a long last week. **

**Jade**

Since the point of the visit is for him to notice me, I swing open the door to his RV. You'd think he would notice. But no, he's playing his PearPod so loud that I can hear it even though he's wearing headphones. I listen for a bit and frown. Since when is he into metalcore?

I reach over and shut it off. Beck just turns it back on. So I yank the headphones off ad dump them in the fish tank. "What the hell?" he exclaims, and I can tell he's a little freaked out.

"Beck." I say and he jumps up.  
"Who said that?"

"It's me, Jade." But he can't hear it.

"Who's there?"

I walk over to his Beck's Rules board, pick up a piece of chalk, and write, JADE.

He gasps and there's a thud as he collapses on his bed. He's fainted. Great.

I open his closet door and look in the mirror. Nothing. I close my eyes and concentrate hard on showing up, concentrate until my head hurts. Then I open my eyes to face the room behind me. Ugh!

I want to give up, just go back to Cat's and watch dumb pointless soaps. But I need to do this. I look over at Beck. And there's a flash in the mirror. Whoa. I concentrate even harder this time, bringing a mental image of my boyfriend's overly handsome face to the front of my mind. My head is pounding and my vision blurs, but I can see a black shape starting to form.

Then, like magic, the headache goes away and my vision starts to return to normal. There's a person in the mirror. I'm here.

**Beck**

I open my eyes to see the ceiling. Hm. Did I fall asleep? I sit up, and then scream, because all of a sudden I'm not alone. "Tori?" I try. It's a girl, and she's about Tori's height. The girl turns. "HOLY SHIT!" I expected her to be a skeleton or some sort of zombie. But she looks perfect. Like the day she died.

"Beck," she says softly.

"Oh my god." I can't stop hyperventilating. "No. I'm dreaming. Oh my god." I pinch my arm hard, my eyes squeezed shut. But when I open them I'm still here, staring at the face I've been trying to forget for the past two weeks.

"Shh. Relax, it's okay." She places her hand on my shoulder. It's solid. And warm.

I shrug it off, because my sick mind is filling it with maggots and worms. "It's not okay. There's a dead girl in my room." My voice is shaking. Deep breaths. "No. No. You're not Jade. This is some kind of joke."

"Damn it, Beck! It's me! God, why don't you believe me?" And she slaps me across the face.

"Oh my god. Jade. It is you." I say when I regain feeling in my jaw. "How?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to get used to it myself." She sits down next to me on the mattress, and I'm surprised to feel it dip down under her weight. Frankly, I'm surprised she weighs anything.

"Why are you here?" Translation: are you haunting me?

"Look, this is going to sound really weird, and stalker-ish, but… I've been watching you for the past two weeks."

"How come I've never been able to see you?"

"I just found out how to do it five minutes ago." She holds out her arm and I touch it. "Pretty cool, right?"

"But- you're dead."

"Wow, Beck, state the obvious."

"Just tell me why you're here before I pass out again." I can already feel myself getting dizzy and lean on the headboard to steady myself.

"I'm here because I've seen how you've been spending your time recently. It has to stop."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Geez, Beck! Do I have to spell every little thing out for you? Move on already!"

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Cat's pretty cute." she says, ignoring me.

I laugh, a sensation that feels almost foreign. "How about Tori?" I tease.

She makes a face. "Just call Cat for me."

I roll my eyes. "Why are you so intent on setting me up with Cat?"

Jade leans in to me until her lips are almost touching my ear. "She likes you. But don't tell her I told or she'll flip."

"She told you this?"

"Not exactly."

"How do you-"

"Let's just say I have written proof."

I stare into Jade's beautiful eyes. It's hard to see her and still think she's dead. "Fine." I say, extracting my cell phone from my pocket. "I'll call her."

Jade stands and pats my shoulder. "You're doing the right thing." With that she leaves. I watch her go out the window. Turning on my phone, I dial Cat's number. As it rings, Jade waves at me. I wave back, and she disappears like a popping bubble, leaving a trail of footprints in her wake.

**And now for a word to my reviewers:**

**A review- Yeah, I'm not a Bat fan either. I actually don't know what I'm going to do about shipping. But sorry, no more Bade other than friendship. It would be wicked awkward if he crushed on a dead girl. Anyways, thanks!**

**Hi and ohsnapitzJess- Thanks! **

**Comments? Suggestions? Press that pretty blue button. It's fun!**


	6. Reveal Me

**I WILL SAY THIS ONE TIME. I write slowly. Stop yelling at me when it takes me a week to update! Yeesh! **

**Anywayz, I'm on vacation this week, so expect another update from me soon. Not necessarily this story. **

**Oh, and I'm a little disappointed. My latest one-shot hasn't gotten as many reviews as I hoped. Anyone want to read and review it? It's called Coffee. **

**Cat **

We stand on a hill, him and me. He holds my hand, and runs his fingers through my red-velvet hair. "Beck," I whisper, pulling him closer to me.

"Yes?" he whispers back. Our noses are touching.

"Kiss me."

He does, and it's so amazing it feels as if my heart is flying on golden wings. All of a sudden there's an earthquake, and everything is shaking. "Beck!" I scream. The ground opens up beneath me, and swallows me whole.

I sit up in my desk chair, my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I answer it. "Ugh, what?"

"Wow. Someone's mad." That voice… Beck. I gasp.

"Uh, h-hey, Beck. I, um, just woke up. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later or something."

"Yay! That would be awesome."

"Cool."

"You sound like a guy in a really good mood."

"I am a guy in a really good mood."

I get up and move to my bed. "Why?"

"I'll tell you lat-" And the line goes dead. I press random buttons, trying to get it to go back on. No such luck.

"Ugh!" I shout, throwing the phone across the room, and then I fall back onto my pillows. Within a minute, I'm asleep.

**Beck**

"You sound like a guy in a really good mood." Cat remarks.

"I am a guy in a really good mood."

"Why?" She sounds surprised.

"I'll tell you lat-" All of a sudden the phone flies from my hand.

"No no no no. You will do no such thing." Jade appears in front of me, holding my phone in her fist.

"How'd you get in here?"

"New trick. You can't tell anyone about me."

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"They won't believe you, and I won't show myself. You'll get locked in a loony bin for the rest of your life, and I'll never come visit. You still want to tell Cat?"

I consider this for a moment. "Not really. But don't you want Cat to see you?"

"That's the thing. I'm not sure if she can."

"I can see you fine."

"Well, I've been thinking, and I think it might just be you." She runs a hand through her brown waves, sighing.

I frown. "Why?"

She sits down on my bed. "Well, in the movies, it's always that the dead person comes back to life-"

"For a reason." I finish, and she nods. "So, you think I can see you because I'm your reason?"

She smiles the same way she did in life, her spirited- no pun intended- eyebrows arching. "You catch on fast."

"I try. So what are we gonna do? I already told Cat I'd explain. Please at least _try_ to show yourself." She shakes her head. "Please? For me?"

"No, I-I'm sorry." I want to argue, but she disappears.

I dial Cat's number again. After three rings, I get her voicemail. "Hey, it's Cat. Please leave a message! Love you! Bye!" Beep.

"Cat, I hope you check this in the next five minutes, because I'm coming over."

I'm driving to Cat's. It's raining. I pull up in her driveway, knock on the door, but no one answers. Except- Cat's bedroom light is on. I walk over to the window and look in, aware of how creepy that seems. She's asleep. "CAT!" I shout, tapping on her window. She stirs.

**Cat**

Something wakes me up, and I sit up, dizzy. A flash of movement in the dark outside catches my eye. I scream. And then I realize… "Beck?"

I rush over to the window. It is him, and he's soaking wet. I run to the front door and open it, and he's right there. "Cat, I need to tell you something. I'm gonna sound totally psycho, but just hear me out, okay?" I nod, inviting Beck into the living room. When we're both sitting, he speaks again. "Um, earlier today, when I was in my RV, I saw-" He's cut off. A choking sound escapes his throat, and he's making these motions, like he's clawing something off his face.

"Beck, a-are you okay?" He stops and fixes his hair, breathing heavily.

"Dammit, Jade! You're nuts!" he says to nothing.

"Beck, you're scaring me." I whimper, but he's not listening.

"I know you're here. Show yourself!" He curses, then seems to remember me. "Cat, I can explain."

I jump up, backing away from him. "No. Stop it. Just go home."

"She's here! I'll prove it!"

"Beck, Jade is dead. She's not here. You're just tired. You should go." I escort him to the door. "You okay to drive?"

"Yeah." he answers, looking kind of down. "See ya, Cat."

I watch him go out the window through the pouring rain. I should have lent him an umbrella. Then I notice the weirdest thing. Right next to him, the rain… stops. Like there's an invisible person, blocking the rain from reaching the ground…. Holy cheese.

"BECK!" I cry, running outside. It's literally raining buckets, but I don't care. I don't stop running until I'm in his arms. "Beck, I- I believe you." He's silent. "I was inside, and I s-saw her, standing r-right there." I point to the space that's now empty, hand shaking. "She's gone. Beck, where'd she go?"

"She's right behind you." It's not his voice. I tear myself away from him and turn around. In the darkness all I see is her silhouette, but it chills me to the bone. I scream, running back towards the house.

"Cat!" I hear Beck say. "Watch out!" _What?_

I feel my foot catch, and I fall on the wet grass. There are footsteps coming from behind me. The dim glow of the porchlight illuminates her face. "Jade." I whisper, before I black out.

**I needz ideas! I already know how it's going to end, but I need a plot for the middle. You'll help me, won't you? Pretty please?**

**Liviblueeyes- Maybe. I like it. Thanks for the suggestion. **

**A review- Thanks! I'll try to do longer ones. **

**Ohsnapitzjess- thanks! What's cba mean?**

**Whateva876- you're insane. But thanx!**

**Chocolatecheesecake23164- I detest Cabbie with my heart and soul. But I can try it, if you want. Thanks for the nice review! **

**Inabell98- Thank you so much :)**


	7. Deny Me

**Okay, SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long but I write really slowly and in truth, I have no clue where this is going.**

**SHOUT OUT TO _WhiteChocolateAngel_! She wrote Gems, which was a MAJOR inspiration of mine when writing this. Check that crazy girl out!**

**Also, I'm on twitter. You guys wanna follow? I'm AliviaLaurel.**

** Jade**

Beck, always Mr. Nice Guy, lifts Cat over his shoulder and brings her back inside. As we lay her on the couch, I can't help but notice how soft his hands look when he wipes the grass off her face. That softness used to come out only when he was with me, and seeing him using it on her makes me feel almost forgotten. I sink back against the cushions. "This was a bad idea."

Beck doesn't look up. "What, coming here, or showing yourself?"

"Both. When she wakes up, can you tell her that she imagined me?"

"Do you honestly think she'll buy that? She's not stupid, Jade."

"And I'm not alive. So when she wakes up wet on the couch, she'll be confused enough as it is, and accept that she just imagined me while she was unconscious. Ghosts don't exist, Beck. She'd do it herself even if we don't tell her anything."

The expression on Beck's face morphs into the one he always uses when he knows I'm right. Cat stirs, and I quickly fade out of vision. To my horror the first words that leave her lips are "Where's Jade?"

Beck leans towards her and rests his hand on her shoulder. "Jade's gone, Cat. She died last month, remember?"

She shakes her head, crimson hair whipping around her shoulders. "That's not true! Beck, stop lying! I saw her, she's here!"

"You were delirious. That's why you passed out."

"I saw her." she insists.

"You imagined her. Believe me, I want her back as much as you. But she's gone."

"Stop it! I know you're lying! You suck at lying! She's here! You came over here and told me yourself."

"Look, Cat-"

Our plan dissolving quickly around me, I step into Beck's body. It's different. The first thing I notice is the height. The next, the fact that he's so hard to control. It's as if he's fighting against me. "Cat," I have him say. "Tell me what you think happened."

She takes a deep breath and stares right into Beck's eyes, which I guess are mine now. "You called me on my cell phone. You came to my house and started telling me that Jade was back. You were going crazy, so I made you leave. Then I went outside to tell you I believed you, Jade was there, and I fell."

I'm speechless. "You-"

"Don't tell me I imagined it. I know what I saw was real."

"I'm not saying that. What I'm trying to tell you is that when I came over, you had just woken up. You were tired, and you imagined it. You believed it was real then, so you believe it now. Think about it. Ghosts don't exist, and you sang at her funeral. She's dead. So unless scientists got it all wrong, she can't come back. It's impossible."

Cat lets this sink in for a few moments, and the look on her face is one of loss and sorrow. I can't believe I'm lying to her, but it's too late to go back on it. It only takes her a few seconds to start crying. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop hoping that maybe I'd see her again. Maybe that day wouldn't have been the last."

I remember it as well as she, the fight, the last words she ever spoke to me. You're a jerk, Jade.

And in that moment I want to take it all back, forget all the lies I just told her. I release Beck, his body letting me go so much easier than all the others. He's stunned for a second, and then he realizes. Cursing, he excuses himself, and I follow. "Damn you, Jade." he says.  
"What did I do?" I ask with false innocence, materializing.

"Did you just possess me?"

"Yes, but I had to! Cat wouldn't have believed you."

"Why are you so intent on lying to her? She would keep your secret safe."

"I don't trust her."

"And I don't trust you." His words pack a blow that feels almost real. "I wanted to believe that death wouldn't change you. I wanted to believe that you would be the same girl I loved. But you've changed, Jade. The girl I fell in love with would never have done that to me. I can't be around you anymore, I'm sorry."

My heart tells me to shut up, but my brain has already come up with a reply. "It's not like you can see me, anyways. I don't have to listen to you."  
His face hardens into a mask of stone. "But you will. If you care about me at all, you will."

"I love you, Beck." My eyes fill with tears, a fact which surprises me. I reach put to him, pressing myself against his chest. An explosion of pain appears across my face, and I fly backward, hitting the wall. When I look at him again, his eyes are filled with fire.

"Get away from me, you filthy dead bitch."

**Oooh, a twist, and Bade is no more! Love it? Hate it? You're gonna have to review to find out what happens next. **


	8. Find Me

**I apologize for this chapter. I was gonna write it from Jade's POV, but I was terrified that it would be even worse than this is. This is horribly short and fillerish. This chapter sucks. I apologize. **

**Beck**

I can't believe she possessed me, but part of me still wants to call her back. I walk back to sit beside Cat, and it's silent for a few minutes. Finally she speaks. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asks. "My brother has some guy stuff, if you want." She points over at a stocked DVD tower. I inspect Jake Valentine's collection. The first title that catches my eye is _Transformers_.

Excellent.

We sit in relative silence while the movie plays, only broken occasionally by Cat's giggles. I don't want to admit it, but I miss Jade already. And of course I can't tell Cat anything, because I just denied it to her face, and she already thinks she's crazy.

When the film ends, I thank Cat, hug her, and go straight back to my RV. I pace around, trying to brainstorm things that attract Jade, but all I can remember is that Cat loves cinnamon. I light up some of that stupid incense that Jade wanted for her birthday, and sit in the RV until I can't breathe. I finally have to go outside, because the whole place smells like a hippie caravan. And still no Jade.

Though it makes my eyes sting, I venture back into the smoky RV and put on one of those horror movies Jade likes, the ones that usually involve someone getting their face peeled off. I force myself to sit through it, for her. I even cry once or twice, hoping that she'd come and hold my hand, or call me a wuss, like she used to. Nothing happens.

I wait for what feels like forever. Something inside me is telling me she'll be back, that she never left anyways. But I know, it's something in the air. An absence of her that's tangible. My last words to her linger in the back of my mind. If you love me at all, you'll stay away.

Running through my brain at the same time is every moment I've ever spent with Cat. The happy moments. Cat's never made me cry. Never made me break a window. Never called me names, or slapped me, or poured cough syrup on my head (true story). Every single memory I have of Cat is a little, pink-tinted happy memory, contrasting greatly with the darker Jade moments.

I have no idea what it means.

But I suppose Jade wouldn't be Jade without her darkness. Her stubborn need to be right, her obnoxiousness, her jealousy whenever I even talk to another girl-

Suddenly I know what needs to happen. I jump in my truck and drive to the house I just left, pedal to the floor. She's still awake, thank god. When she answers the door I almost cry.

"Beck? What are you doing here?" Cat asks, wide eyes staring up at me innocently. I can't believe I'm about to do this to her.

"I need you to do something for me." I tell her.

"Sure." she says. "What do you need?"

"For you to kiss me."

She stares into my eyes, looking confused but excited at the same time. "Okay." she says finally.

The kiss lasts only two seconds, but contains a surprising amount of passion. I can't explain it. The only choice would be that Cat likes me more than friends, but that's just not possible. And the second we break apart, something really hard slams into my cheek. Something invisible.

"Yes! She's back!" I cry, punching the air. Cat cocks her head.

"Who's back?"

"Jade." I say, as if it should have been obvious.

"You're such an ass." Her tone is full of venom, but it's what's in her eyes that's worse, a level of sadness and betrayal that I've never seen the like of before. Cat takes one look at me, a long, sad, dirty look, and slams the door in my face.

**Review Replies**

**Whateva876- Eh. I think he would, if he was confronted with that kind of situation. I can see Beck as kind of an impulsive, say-what's-on-my-mind kind of guy. **

**XxXCaitlinXxX- Wish I'd thought of that. That would be awesome. But I already know how this is gonna end, and that kinda didn't work. Plus, ohsnapitzJess kinda already did that. Anyways, thanks! **

**Lola- Thank you so very much! Your review made me feel special :) Thanks!**

**chocolatecheesecake23164- yeah, that was kind of OOC... it just kind of came out... kinda screwed up my master plan for this fic... but whatever. Thank you! **

**WhiteChocolateAngel- Thanks! Hollaback! **

**Um, guys? 15 of you have this on alert. I get over 500 hits each chapter. I got six reviews last chap. You guys gotta bring your A-Game for me to bring mine! Review? Even if all you're gonna do is tell me this sucks? Please? **


End file.
